


March 10, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell began to sob after he suffered.





	March 10, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell began to sob after he suffered without his daughter.

THE END


End file.
